The Adventures of Gum Girl in Dreamland
The Adventures of Gum Girl in Dreamland is a children's puppetry web film based on Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! book series. Description Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl accidentally lost Rico, making her teleport into the imaginary place, Dreamland. The evil man named Sir Kevin Katt kidnaps Rico and makes him "mine". Can Gum Girl rescue Rico? Plot Gabby Gomez spends time with her brother Rico. When Ninja-Rina wants to play with him, Gabby doesn't want Rico to be Ninja-Rina's buddy, resulting in a tug-of-war leading to Mr. Hansen accidentally taking him away while rollerskating uncontrollably. Gabby turns into Gum Girl to rescue Rico. Natalie Gooch, Gabby's school bully, ends up catching Rico's vest, sneezes on it, and throws it into her trash can. Gum Girl and Rico goes into the trash can, where they find the vest, but Gum Girl and Rico (who has his vest back) soon fall through a tunnel (which Natalie ends up witnessing and only says, "Have a nice trip! Heh heh!!"). Gum Girl winds up in Dreamland USA, a world filled with imaginary characters. The evil Sir Kevin Katt then arrives to take the various belongings, and takes Rico as well. Gum Girl meets a cat named Fleischer, who shows Gum Girl where Kevin's castle is, and Gum Girl sets off to rescue Rico. Meanwhile, Natalie tells the people that Gabby went into Dreamland, and they all go in search of Gabby. Once in Dreamland, however, they get arrested and thrown in jail since it's against the law to ask a policeman for help in Dreamland. Kevin is aware that Gum Girl is in search of Rico, and has his henchmen, Punky and the Zombstones, stop Gum Girl from rescuing Rico. They trick Gum Girl into going into a shortcut, which leads to the palace of The Queen of Candy. There, when she learns that she's going to Kevin's castle and is believed to be one of Kevin's spies, she has Gum Girl take the ultimate challenge: chew her 10 pieces gum in 30 seconds, which Gum Girl succeeds with help from the audience. When Gum Girl gets closer, Kevin gets a humongous bear to stop Gum Girl. The bear thinks that Gum Girl is a drop of honey, but Gum Girl convinces the bear otherwise. However, once convinced, the bear tosses Gum Girl away. Gum Girl is about to give up, until a caterpillar encourages her to keep trying. Back at the jail, Fleischer sneaks in to tell the Fillmore School students and teachers that Gum Girl is on her way to Kevin's castle. Natalie, admitting that Gum Girl is her friend, decides to yell out to the Dreamland citizens outside that, although Dreamland citizens hate working together, they must take a stand. The other Dreamland citizens agree, and they get let out of jail to team up and stop Kevin from stealing any more of their stuff. Gum Girl and the others soon show up and confront Kevin, but Kevin decides to take Rico away. Punky soon gets hold of Rico, and tells Kevin that he's going to give it to Gum Girl, breaking off his friendship with Kevin. Back at Fillmore, Gum Girl and Rico decides to meet up with Ninja-Rina. Category:Movies Category:Web Movies